Dont leave me
by xxpatixx
Summary: Sequel to can love live forever? what will happen to Yuki kaname? will they ever get togeter? or will they be apart forever? i know bad summary plaese RR ON HOLD FOR SPELLING CHECK....YA I KNOW IT NEEDS IT LOL....
1. Chapter 1

Ok here the net story it a Sequel to** can** **love live forever?**

Hope you all like it and if you have any ideas for it just tell me please of and review! No flames please and thank you,

I do not own vampire knights now i have to go cry:(

* * *

6 more moth went by with out the Headmaster or Kaname knowing that Yuki was in the same town. Yuki and her friends all got jobs at The Club. they would sing and sever the people there. Yuki was the best of all the singers. The club was usually full when it was her turn to sing. Yuki had die her hair back along with the rest of her friend but they would wear wigs with the color of their chose . Yuki's was blue. she still had the necklace kanaem gave her she just don't have the hart of giving it back to him. she fell that if she gave it back it would mean that it was truly over between them which was but she don't want to face it not now at less, she had broken up with Akito for trying to contour her and her actions and not they were just friend even thought Akito don't see her as that. he truly lover her but had to got the fact that Yuki could never love him or any other guy beside Kaname. 

today was a Saturday for them and it was Yuki turn to sing sing. She known what songs she was going to sing she just need to practices beforehand. Everything seem to be going will they had turn at less 50 leaver E's to humans and their new school was not bad at all, they all know that Yuki and the others were in a gang and some of the students were with them. They were boom around town and get in to fight Yuki would fight guys 5 times her size just to take some anger out. She had found out by Yoir that Kaname and that Slut (you know who am talk about Ruka) were some what going out. It made her made at him but more at her for what she had said. she need a output and Biting people to a plum seem to be the best why but what she was really looking for was for someone to hit her half to death instill she could feel.. Amara had been trying to get thought to Yuki but she wouldn't listen to her nor her brother Kyo or anyone in that matter, all she did was do her work, sing her hart out, kick other guys ass. It was the only think that kept her mine off Kaname…

-Night dorm-

Kaname was in the lying room with the others there was no class a full others were there as will.

"HEY why don't we go out tonight?" asked Ichijo

"Where is it that you have in mine?" Kaname asked

"The club I hear that there is this hot singer there and that she is the best I want to go see for myself" He answered as everyone looked at him.

"Find that seem find i just hope there not too many people." Kaname had not gone out much since he lead that Yuki was off to New York never to return with those people what ever they were. he could not find anything that could be worth doing, it was snowing out as he looked at the window when he remember what today was...Yuki birthday she would be 17 today . He wish that she was there with him like all her other birthdays but no she want there she was god knows were at this time maybe sleeping or getting really for school. Or she was with her boyfriend doing god knows what. He was so fuming at the Headmaster he could not believe the Headmaster would sing the papers to Unadopted her. Now she was on her own to do what she wish too. Nothing was stopping he nothing…

-With Yuki-

Yuki was just finishing up her song for tonight. she know what day it was it was her birthday and her friends have been so kind her as always she got a new black hoodly with happy bunny on it from Ana who said now Yuki don't have to take hers all the time. Kyo get her a new wooden sword for her to fight with in the gang fights. Akito get her a new shacking book for all of her 'evil' plans. Kim and Alyssa gave made the food and they gave her a new outfit that she was going to wear tonight. DJ, AJ, BJ gave her first off a headrace and then a mix CD with her favorite songs in it and a new MP3 witch she just loved. After she was done there was only 2 hours left before opening time. Amara and Michiru were going to come and watch her after ward there would be hanging out for her birthday. Witch she was looking forward to. Her gang was going to come alone as will. Yuki got up and want to get dress. She doesn't know why but she had a bad feeling about tonight...


	2. wofl kidnape

Hi there am back! Miss me? Will here is the new chapter I hope you like it. Remember to RR and sorry for the spilling mistake and grammar errors 

I do not own vampire knights,

* * *

- Yuki pov- 

I go back home and get really for tonight. I still can't believe am 17 now. I don't early feel any different but some how I know I change a lot. Once I got home I change in to a black skirt that was long in the back but was above my knees in front I also put on a black belly bottom shut to show off my belly-bottom ring. It was shaped as a cheery. This was Amara gift for me. I really do love it, one I put on my blue wig I went to get the Vampire blood that Amara and Michiru gave us every moth. It woks great. And my body is now use to it so I don't pass out anymore. Once I drink it the little red in my eyes go always and I look like any other human. I put on some make-up and feet Zero. After his done we go over to me **_Bike._** I know that the others are at the club already so I have to get there soon. For some reason I feel something bad going to happen but I just shack it off.

-At the club normal pov-

Kyo and Akito were out side waiting for Yuki. Once she got there they all enter about 15 minutes later people began to come. Yuki was not naves she did this 100's of time.

"Yuki you on in 50 minutes." Koji cared out to her. Yuki nodded. Aj, Dj, and Bj were getting the speakers relay. As Alyssa, Kim and Alyssa served the people.

-With kaname and the others-

Kaname had gotten dress and they were all heading to the Club. Aido and Ichijo seem to be happy about something. But he doesn't relay care of what. As they got to the club they saw Yoir cut in line and entered like she own the place. Of course kaname and the others did the same. Once in side they saw that Yoir had walk to Koji, Amara and Michiru .they stared to talk and laugh. Kaname and the other stat down waiting for the show.

"OK EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR Coming TODAY IS A SPILER DAY! IT'S NOT ONLY THE DAY OUR YUKI SINGS BUT IT HER 17 BRITHDAY! WHY DONT WE SING HER HAPPY BRITHDAY AS SHE COMES OUT!" Yelled the manger everyone went wild and stared to sing happy birthday as Yuki come on to the state looking like she was a moon\night goddess. She smiled at everyone as they finish.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING HERE TO NIGHT SO LETS GET THIS STARD WITH HEADSTONG!" The music played as Kaname and the others looked at Yuki with moth opened...

****

Circling your  
Circling your  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well now that's over 

I see your motives inside  
decisions to hide 

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong 

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away 

Conclusions manifest your first impression's got to be your very best  
I see your full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads yeah  
Well now that's over 

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide 

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong 

I won't give everything away 

I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about  
I know I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide 

Chorus  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
and this is not where you belong 

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away, this is not were you belong

everyone was dace at this point they love Yuki sing. They all clapped as they yelled her name.

"THANK THIS NEXT ONE IS CALL LEAVE ME!" the music stared and yuki began to sing

****

I know it comes as no suprise, that I...  
am so in love with u  
When I think of us two, I start feelin' blue  
Somethin' that I gotten used to  
But lately.. I must admit  
Times have been been hard  
Put a strain and pain on my heart  
As much as it hurts to say these words  
I think that it's best for u to 

Leave me... Live ur life  
Don't worry.. I will be alright  
In no time.. u'll find someone  
who's better than I  
Go now.. don't u cry  
I'll always.. be right by ur side  
Maybe someday we'll get another try  
Oh yeah... 

It seems as tho.. Every time I speak  
Ur name.. I get weak  
Cuz I imagine, before I go to sleep  
That u are right here with me  
Somebody told me, u can't appreciate..  
What u try to til... it is gone  
But they were so long, cuz I have cherished u  
It's just that I'm not the one... u care... 

Leave me... Live ur life  
Don't worry.. I will be alright  
In no time.. u'll find someone  
who's better than I  
Go now.. don't u cry  
I'll always.. be right by ur side  
Maybe someday we'll get another try 

[Bridge  
Deep down inside  
(Please here me now)  
You expect so much  
(that's why I'm hurting inside)  
And I don't even  
(No.. not at all)  
Til Appreciate for my average girl  
(It feels like we've grown apart)  
(And I dont know if we... could handle)  
the trouble...  
(If not it's gonna hurt me to see u) 

Leave me... Live ur life  
Don't worry.. I will be alright  
In no time.. u'll find someone  
who's better than I  
Go now.. don't u cry  
I'll always.. be right by ur side  
Maybe someday we'll get another try 

Leave me... Live ur life  
Don't worry.. I will be alright  
In no time.. u'll find someone

Everyone could see that yuki was having the time of her life. she seems so care free when she was sing. Like there was nothing that was bugging her. She looked out at every one when she saw then kaname and the other looking right at her. She could believe it they were there. She looked always but she knows that they know she saw them. But then as the music stared up again she yelled out the name of the next song like there were never there. ****

Don't leave me all alone  
Just drop me off at home  
I'll be fine, it's not the first  
Just like last time, but a little worse 

She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
I said don't let your future be destroyed by my past  
She said don't let my door hit your $$ 

One more chance, I'll try this time  
I'll give you yours, I won't take mine  
I'll listen up, pretend to care  
Go on ahead, I'll meet you there 

She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
I said don't let your future be destroyed by my past  
She said don't let my door hit your $$ 

Let's try this one more time with feeling  
One more time with feeling  
One more time with feeling  
One more time with feeling 

She said that I'm not the one that she thinks about  
She said it stopped being fun, I just bring her down  
I said don't let your future be destroyed by my past  
She said don't let my door hit your $$ 

Don't leave my all alone  
Just drop me off at home, and I'll be fine

as she finish she looked up and looked at kaname for a moment they looked at each other.

"ok this next 2 song is for a friend of my that died a few years back. The first is call I miss you"

****

Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in background of the morgue  
The unsespecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end 

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight 

Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head(6x) 

I miss you miss you(6x) 

"the next one is the last one for tonight ok it also for my friend it call when you gone..." yuki took a deep breath and began to sing with all of her sadness in her hart this was not just for zero it was also for kaname..

****

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side 

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

[Chorus  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you 

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do 

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now 

[Chorus 

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah 

a tear come down her face but no one saw it expected for kaname.

yuki gave them all a fake smile

"THANK YOU FOR COMING NOW IF YOU EXUSE ME I HAVE A BRITHDAY PARTTY TO GO TO!" Yuki yelled out "OH ADN DONT FORGET TO PUT MONEY IN THE JAR THAT IS BEING PASS AROUND THAT IS IF YOU WANT ME TO SING AGANI." she then come down that stage and out of every ones sight.

-Yuki's pov-

'OMG I can't believe they were here! I would have never gusset that they would come here of all please do you relay hate me that much god tell me what have I done to you?" I was changing in to my cloths that I broth with me when I note that Zero was no longer in here I then found a peach of paper on the table

Yuki

If you want to see your little Zero again come see me alone don't worry his find for now. We have to talk abut our gang. Same place as always at 9:30.

From your future Boyfriend AKA Takao ..

I ripped that letter\note and got dress in to my black Trans over my bandaged that were about above my bellbottom. And then a pair of white pans that went to my hips. I took my wooden showed. And ran out to be Yoir was.  
"Yoir Amara sorry but something up I need to go get Zero some one took him can you guys take my thinks and I'll see you in an hour?" I asked then the nodded not asked me a thing.

"Thanks love you guys" I an and bummed in to kaname at the door.

"Yuki! I thought you were in new York." he said

"Don't have time for you right now talk to you never." I said going around him, and run in the alleys. I could tell that he was falling me but I was a little to fast for him...


	3. what happening?

Ok here's an update sorry it took so long will anyway here it is. Sorry if it too short the next one will be much longer. Please Review and tell me what you think please no flames.

I do not own vampire knight

* * *

Kaname's pov 

We watch as Yuki sing. All this time I thought she was in New York.

"Adio how long has she been singing here?" I asked him.

"I think for about 5 month now but I had no clue it was Yuki if I did I would have come sooner "he said I hit his head and he looked down at the flood.

We waited for her to finish. I just watch her she looked like a moon goddess to me. Then she stop I think she saw us but am not such. She then left the stag after she was done we put in the jar. Then we saw her coming out but in start cloths like the one that gang members wear. SHe when over to some of her friend that I remember sing a few months ago. She told them something I couldn't really hear her but she seem to be a little worried. She then walk over the door were I was wait for here. She bummed into me like when she did when she was younger.

"Yuki!" I thought you were in New York." I said she looked at him and said in a cold voice

"Don't have time for you right now talk to you never." I said going around him, and run in the alleys. I could tell that he was falling me but I was a little to fast for him...

"Don't have time for you right now talk to you never." she said as she went around me, and run in the alleys. I couldn't believe it so i ran after her but she was much to fast even for me. There was some wrong there was no way a human could be faster them me a pure blood. That when it hit me. What if Yuki was no longer human? What if it was too later to save her? No i count think of this. She was still human i know she was she just had to be...

Yuki pov.

I arrived at were that duam ass want me to meet him. I looked around and saw that he was just coming with zero in a cage! Zero hasn't been in on since he lived with us!

"YUki so good to see you," Takao said as he walk to me

"What is it that you want?" i asked

"My my aren't we in a bad mood." he smiled that stupid corky smile i hate so much,

"Will you did wolf naps my wolf to come meet you here so tell me what you want?" i asked again. Was not right in front of me.

"Come on lets make love not war." he said corning me to the wall making me drop my sword. Oh he did not just say that, he was going die. I looked up at him and smiled at him i witch surpass him. I then put one of my arms around his neck as the other rested on his chest,

"You know that sounds like a good idea" i wisped in his ear and pulled him into a kiss but before our lips meet i brought my knee and kick him were it hurt must. The nest think i know his on the ground.

"You… you..."

"Yes me. Man what with guys and falling for that?" i asked i did this more then once. I think pick up my sowed and kick the guy in the gut.

"IF YOU EVER TAKE ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO ME YOU DIE." i told him my eyes turning black. He know he couldn't fight me. So he got up and left. I know he would be back. I walk over to zero and took him out of the cage. He liked my face and i laugh.

"Sorry boy that won't happen ever again." i told him as we were walking to the club. As we walk i felt some one grape me i looked up to see kaname, and he don't seem so happy...

"Now Yuki you're going to tell me what going on.' he said looking in to my eyes… man now what am i going to do?


	4. dont want to

I update hope you all like it please be kind and Review no flames

I do not own vampire knight

* * *

"What are you talking about? Let me go" Yuki said as she go out of kaname arms 

"Fist of all how did you run faster then me?"

"I don't i took a shortcut."

"What there was no short cut?"

"Yes there is you just can't see it because you're so tall but if you were shouter like me you could see it." Yuki said hoping he would believe this.

"Find but you're coming with me back to the school." Kaname griped Yuki arm.

"Let her go." someone in the shadows said as Yuki turn to see her brother Kyo.

"Yuki cant i leave you one day with out you getting in trouble." he asked with a smile

"Ya will not my fault trouble just follows me where ever i do." kaname let Yuki go.

"Now Kaname is it? we now that you know that we are here we will go to you and the Yuki's father to talk but that will be tomorrow today she comes with me and have her birthday party with us."

"Who do you think you are?" kaname asked

"I think am her best friend the one she tells everything to. Now come alone Yuki we better go." yuki nod and left with Kyo zero followed them but not after biting Kaname on the lag and then running to Yuki's side. Kaname gave zero and Kyo that could kill.

-The next day-

Yuki and her friends were walking to cross Academy. Yuki was mad at Kyo for making her come.

"Yuki over here i was sending to come and greet you guys. Yuki i don't what could have happen but whatever did happen made the headmaster mad. I never seen his like this " Yoir told Yuki as they all walk

"ya I know he would but what can we do." Yuki said as they enter yuki open the door to the office to see the headmaster at his desk and kaname sating on his left.

"Yuki come in." he said Yuki did as she was told her friend\family followed.

"hello." Yuki said

"Yuki i thought you were in New York." he said

"um I was."

"then why are you doing here?"

"we come back and we live about 20 minutes from here. And I just don't come and tell you it just slipped my mine." Yuki answered him.

"Are you going to school?"

"Yes we all of us are."

"Which one?"

" Kito high ."

"Yuki you know that i love you but i rater have you come here. I don't want you to see these people anymore."

"YoU CANT DO THAT YOU CANT MAKE ME DO ANYTHINK!" yuki yelled at him.

"DONT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANT DO AM STILL YOUR FATHER AND YOU DO AS I SAY!"

"NO! I DONT WANT TO COME HERE I DONT I WANT TO LIVE WITH THEM." yuki yelled back

"NO!" the headmaster and Yuki yelled at each other for a while intill Kyo got tired of it and covered Yuki moths

"How about we try to work this out?" Yuki gave him a dirty look.

"Ok Yuki why don't you keep living with us but come here for school?" he asked

"No i want her to live here." the headmaster almost yelled again

"Ok then she live here and come to thee same school as us." Kyo said

"No i want her to spend less time with you lot."

"Ok then why don you guys come to this school i stay in the other and stay and live here but i go live with Kyo and them for the weekend and holidays?" Yuki asked "and i get to stay as long as i want. That the only deal am going to make you headmaster. What do you guys think?" yuki asked her friends.

"Find with us." said Kyo

"Headmaster that the only think am going to agree with." Yuki said not giving the headmaster another choose.

"Find! But you have to move here by tomorrow!" and with that he showed him off.

Yuki and her fiend along with Yoir walk with her out side.

"You guys think they know?" Yuki asked

"No they don't know. If they did they would have said something but the y think we are dangers that why they don't want you to be with us," Ana said as they walk off the grounds

"See you later Yuki." Yoir said as she hugged Yuki.

"Ya see you tomorrow." Yuki said as she wave good bye. She don't know what they where going to do now. She was being forst to move back wit the headmaster. And she doesn't want to be there where she would see kaname everyday where she would remember zero and all the good times they had. After a while she put her head oh Kyo should as she always did when she was upset.

"Don't worry everything will be ok." he wisped in her ear...


	5. you think that will stop me?

Hi there sorry for the long wait will here itthe next chapter i hope you like it if you have any ideas go ahead and tell me remember to Review and the next chapter will be kaname's pov

i do not own twilihgt

* * *

The next day yuki took some of her thinks and moved back to with the headmaster. She hated. She don't like being back it felt different now. It felt like she don't belong. She looked over at the school and remember a time when she did belong. Those where the times that I could never go back to. Not now or ever. I had to see what the pure bloods where up to. This was doing to be a long night I have sleep with out the others in so long It don't fell right…

_**the next's day Yuki pov**_

The next day was Monday Amara and the others come

"he there girl head you where her and I decide to come pick you up for school." she said smiling at me.

"thanks" I said as Kyo and the other got out. They where all warring day class informs. I hugged them all. " I miss you guys" I said "am so sorry about this I never thought that they would be sostuben on me not being with you guys."

"that ok now when your at school we can hear some of the thinks that are going on and then you will hears others hopefully we will have this all done with by this year." DJ said we all nod

"Come on Yuki or we're be late for school" Amara said as I looked at them. Ok coming." I said getting in the car. Amara drove off. School was same as always I get all my work done and in no time it was time to go. Amara gave me a ride back to my 'home.' we made plans on what we where going to do tonight. We decide on getting drunk and skipping and making a fake boom our at school.

"Hey guys how was class?" I asked Them as they come to Amara car.

"lame. Are we hanging out tonight?" Kyo asked

"of cause we are. don't we always?" I asked as if It was so obeas. 

"need a ride?" Ana asked

"no I'll take my 'bike'" I said smiling

"such the headmaster don't like it when he saw it last night." Aj said looking worried

"he has no say in what I ride but I'll talk to you guys later I have to go get dress and help Yoir and what his name with the day class." I said as I walked to my room. I put on a pair of baggy black pants a black tank top with a black hoddy on top. I put my showed in my bag alone with my shwchblad in my hoddy. And went to me motorcycle. And took it out side.

"Where do you think your going Yuki?" I hearted the headmaster ask I turn

"out" I said 

"I know that but where?"

"won't you want to know"

"YUKI CROSS YOU WILL NOT SPEK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE YOUR GOING AND NOW!" He yelled

"don't have to. I can do what I want I still have the papers you sing and it said that you disown me so there. Now I have to go and help Yoir before I leave." I said 

I left and helped Yoir. Everyone looked at me as if I was will scary. They all ran to their dorms

"wow nice Yuki you sacked them off."

"ya will they must not be use to gang members. Will am out see ya tomorrow Yoir am going to go party with the others." I said as I walked off

"but it a school day you have class tomorrow "

"will for you but not for me. You see there will be something wrong with the school and if we go it will be endangering our life so we will have a day off." 

"ok how do you know and what are you going to do?" Adio asked me

" let say I know all and I see all and I will be at the club all day with the others." I said laugh to myself. As I got on my 'bike' 

"YUKI YOU WILL NOT BE GOING OUT!" The headmaster yelled as he locked the gate

"you think that will stop me? You forget I have a car\motorcycle racer friend she teach me some move and I guess now you can see what I leaned from her.' I yelled I know all of the night class had stopped to watch what I was going to do. So I put stepped on it and went thought the night class who move out my way and then went start when I had enough speed I was able to jump the gate with ease.

"BYE HEADMATER." I yelled back as I left….. 


	6. hurt

ok here is a update i hope you like it! remember to Review!

I do not own vampier knight

* * *

**__**

4:30 am kaname pov

What wrong with her? Why don't lisend to anyone? Why isn't her like she use to? The little girl I love so much the little girl who would smiler at me all the time. That made me smlier just seeing that she was happy her brownsh red eyes where full of happy and fulled with love. Her every smiler made everyone around her love her more. But this new Yuki is nothing like that her eyes are fulled with hurt and even some hate the way she dress it not yuki at all. 

"kaname-sama? Are you feeling ok?" I head my tacers asked me.

"no am not I think that enoght class for one night." I said and he nod

"as you wish you all good to go If you want." I stood and they all followed me as we left I could smiler blood yuki's blood. I turn to see that she was comeing back with the guy name Kyo and th girl name Ana/

"you suched have been cafer Yuki.good think the others where there to hander the 'others' that arlved after you bet the grap out of the 3 big guys.." he said as she cared yuki.

"come off it she was grat she took them down and with not so much damge to her. That has to count for something gave her some props not even you can bet 3 guys over are what 5 times you size and come out of it with just one stap." th eother said all of the night class stopped they all seem to like the the new yuki.

I could haer Yuki laught a little as she got out of therach.

"Come off it Kyo you just mad because I don't let you bet them for me. I can't fight you know I could even bet you up. And you know It." she said she as she laughed it was as if she wasn't hurt. 

"Knock that off your wound will get open again if you do that. And you lost a lot of blood already I don't know how much more your body can handler." he yelled he seem so worried for her safety like he really cared

"Come on Yuki you brother right for once lets get you bandage up." Ana said as she took Yuki had

"Ok" was all that come out of Yuki mouth? They don't seem to see us or care that we where there. Did that girl just say brother? This can be can it? How could this no she can't remember who she is could she? But then again why would Ana call his her brother. And they did look a lot alike. I have to talk to the headmaster tomorrow about this… Once they where out of sight we all waked on all of them were talking about what had happen… They all where wish they could have some of her blood.

**__**

With Yuki her pov.

Man this hurt like hell but they have to clean the wound I hope the headmaster don't find out. Aster they wound done they reaped my stomach wound and left Kyo said he would bring my bike by tomorrow when he come to school. And that I should sleep and make such on one see the wound. They left from my window and I left asleep. 

**__**

6:00 am yuki pov.

I work and get dress I water a long black sleeves short made such that ir coved my bandages. After that I took a look at a pitcher that Kyo gave me of our family. It was the only way I could see our parents. We all seem happy am on my \mother I looked just like her she just had longer hair. Will I sat on her lap while was sitting in a beautiful child as my father who looked just like my brother was on one side of the chill and Kyo was on other side. We all smiled like there was noting wrong with the family. They say a pitcher can say a 1000 words but in my case it say 1000 lies…..


	7. new plan

**__**

hi there i hope you like this new chapter!! sorry for taking so long!! oh btw if there is anyone that wants to me the beta for this story plaers tell me. i know i need lots of work on my spillig and grammer. i so suck at it. will i hope you like it and plaers Review!

i do not own vampier knight but i did get the 4th book and i love it!!

* * *

****

I put the photo back where no one but me would find it. I got up and went out. To see the day class where heading to class. They all gave me evil looks like they wanted to say something but were too scared to.

"YUKI!!" I head my friends yell Kyo was sating next to my motorcycle.

"Hey guys." I called as them,

"where do you want me to put this?" Kyo asked me as he gave me a hug.

"um just out it in the garage where the headmaster car is." I told him.

"so Amara told us that there will be a bome in school today." Ana said with a smile

"oh ya that will we don't know for such so you just have to wait and see." I teased her. She wanted to know what we where going to do but I wasn't going to tell just yet.

"will we will see you guy later have fun in class I know we will/." I said as we left. Before we got to school I got to a warehouse where I was going to make a little phone call with the headmaster cell phone.

"Hello?" one of the office teacher asked

"hello am calling to tell you there are a group of kids that put a bome in school and it will go off today,." I said in my deep man voice which was way too good.

"WHAT!? WHO IS THIS?" She yelled I just hanged up and I did something that BJ tae that they wouldn't know who was the one who called. It was a good thing to know at times like the. After I was done we head for school.

"you look tied Yuki." Michiru asked me.

"Ya just a little." I said with a smile. We arrived at the school. As we got out we went in ad got to class. About 10 minutes into class there was an they amusement that we where going ot get out cause of the 'bome' . the one of us that had car or had a left back home left. Amara took me back home and we saw that the school was out side. Both day and night class.

"what the hell going on?" I yelled everyone turn to see us.

Akito and the others walked to us each with an evil smiler

"will we thought it want you guys to be the only ones to have the day off so we set stink bomes in the school and dorm of both night and day class." Ana said proudly.

"THAT AWSOME!! I was staring to think that I was the only one with the good ideas to skip school I am so proud I said as they all laugh. "but how did you get the night dorm??' I asked

"of that we got some inside help. Just wait he over there. HEY AIDO COME OVER HER AND LET HANG OUT," Kim yelled. As aido come waling to us. I had a bad. That when I saw him. Kaname was looking at us and I know that he was plying something and that Adio was going to be a spy from the inside if he made it in. Will am not going to make it that easy for him…I had a plan


	8. figting in school

**sorry for taking so long to update soethings come up and count but here is the next chapter plaese review**

**i do now own vampier knights...**

"Aido here was the one that helped us." Dj said as he put his arm around Aido.

"HI Yuki!! So now what?" he asked me as if he was part of the group already. The other seem to like me but I know better.. I know better to truth him even thought he helped us out. If he wanted to be part of the group to spy on us them he would have to think again.

"will why don't we go inside to my room where you didn't put the stink booms." I said they nodded and we went in.

"HA YOU GIRLLY!" Someone yelled out to Me. I turn and saw 2 big guys that where at lest 3 times bigger then her.

"hey it's the losers form last night" I said "what is it that you want wasn't seeing your leader being bet by a little weak defines girl like me enough for you that you just had to come and finish the job for him or what?" I asked as Dj,Bj, Aj, kyo and Akito when in front of me and the other girls.

"what wrong little girl we know we kit you last night that why you left is it not? So we are here to finish the job our leader don't." everyone was now looking at us. 'man why did they have to come here I don't want anyone here to know about this. But I guess it can't be helped.'

"what's wrong? To chicken to come to fight with us?" he asked me

"find then since you come all this way but don't balm me when you go crying to your mothers. " I said as I moved in found and took out a switchblade they did the same.

"Yuki you know you can't fight in school and where did you get that switchblade from?" Yori yelled as she ran over to us. One of the guys looked at Yori and left his switchblade to hit her but Yuki got there and kick his stomach.

"DONT YOU DAER HURT HER!" She yelled as she punches the other. They both laded a full feet always from her. She ran at them but one went behind her and took hold of her arms making her drop her switchblade. The other was about to stapled but Yuki was able to make the guy who held her back move to the side and get the stamped making him let go of her.

"One down and one to go.' She said as she picks up her switchblade and running after the other. Who was trying to help his friend but then was on the ground Yuki was on top of him the bladed on his neck.

"Don't think just because am a girl I wound hurt you. Am much stronger then you of you little gaga so get out before I kill you both." She said her eye a little more red then they should be. She got up from him and everyone wach as they left.

"Wow I don't know Yuki could fight like that." Aido said as Yuki walked back

"You seen nothing yet she can fight better then the devil himself." Dj said as Yuki come over.

"Let me change and we are out of here." She wisped to Akito

"Are you wound opening again?" he asked she just nodded

"No go in and change we will head out and meet you at home." He said

"Ok thanks"

"Don't worry about now hurry." Yuki ran inside the other know she was still hurt from last nigh.

"Come on lets go. Aido would you like to come?" he asked

"Um such.' He said remerging what kaname had said to him..

"Come on then get in the car. " Amara said

"Are we meeting Yuki at you place?" she asked them

"Ya see you later Yori sorry for the trouble Yuki will tell you later." Bj said as they left. Yori just nodded and went to the day and night class to try and calm them down,


	9. evil YUKI! comes out!

__

**Ok here is an update!! Hope you all like it sorry for taking so long willl here is the new chaper!! plaese Review!! and if there is anyone who has an idea for this story i would love to hear it will that all..**

**Yuki pov**

I went into my room and got some clothiers. I put them on and rebounded my wound. I then ran out just to bump into kaname.

"Yuki where do you think your going?" he asked me he seem pissed more the user

"Home" I said coldly

"This is your 'Home'" he said

"No this use to be my home when zero was alive but after I left this place I found a new home a home a new family a family an friend that I know would never lie to me."

"I've never lied to you why would I, I love you!" he yelled at me this hurt me how could he say this when Yoir saw him Kiss that whore!!

"You just lied right there kaname now let me go my friends are waiting for me. Oh and if you think Aido is going to be your little spy and tell you what goes on when am with them then you are so beyond wrong we have our ways to keep him quit." he looked at me as if I was the drivel himself. Will his half right I like to think that am less dangeres.

"what going on Yuki what happen to you? Please just tell me am here for you." he said I shook my head ya a little too late

"nothing happen kaname-san I just grow up. Am no that stupid little girl I use to be. I know what I have to do to sever in life.  
I then turn and left him.

_**15 minutes later**_

I got home and when in. too see that everyone was in the living room. They were all watching a movie.

"am home" I said the turn and smiled I went and watched it with them once finish I turn to look at Aido.

"Aido you I will not allow you to spy on me and my friends, now you can still hang out with us if you want but I will not allow you telling kaname what we do or what I do for fun ok, and if you dear to betray me then I will make such you life is much shorter then it is. You seen me fight and I was not trying to kill any of the two now image how it would be If I meant to kill." I looked at him he seemed a little mad

"and remember I still have that gun that zero gave me so if you don't want to die then don't cross me." then he nodded and we stared to plan what we where going to do tonight….

**_4 weeks later. _**

**_Ana pov._**

Man this pass full weeks have been busy. We have been find a lot of leaver E vampire which we where able to save there was about 3 that we couldn't and Yuki blames herself for it, since her friend zero died she don't want to kill any other leave e vampire. She wish she could have her powers before so she could have saved him but we all get our powers at different times of our life. When we go 'hunting' we wear our black cloths and colored weeks. My is black my hair is nautly brown like Yuki's but I hate the color I rater have it black. My wig also had some green high light in it. Which I like. The guys don't have to color their hair or do anything to it. Will today we are with Yuki and Yoir, they had just find out that kaname is trying to find out who is the ones that save the Leaver Es. We would just come out but last time the night vampire found out about us they killed must of us saying we are fakes. Ya lame but they like to kill we try to be different from the night vampire we try to be more human even thought we have a gagn. So far they have to clues on who it really is. But we have to watch our backs. You never know when they will know about us. I just cant take this ward feeling that there is something bad going to happen soon… I just wish why I was feeling this… am so worried for all of my friend I hope they will be ok…..


	10. Yuki history

****

Sorry for taking a long time but I have been busy and I had to update some other stories too but here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. plaese review and tell me what you think.

**i do not own vampier knight**

Kyo pov

It's the weekend and Yuki is home along with Yoir. Yoir has really became close to all of us and she seem to know Yuki really will. Its still hard to believe that I finally found her. Yuki my little sister. Man, she grown so much. I remember her when she was just 5 and her along with our parents came to Japan.

****

Flashback

"Ok, honey we be back in about 3 weeks." My mother said as she hugged me and took Yuki hand. I hugged Yuki as she hugged me back. If I know it would be the last time I see them then I would have not let them go I would have gone with them to be with her. But I could go. Because I was very ill at the time.

"bye big bother. I lOvE You" she said as she left with our mother and father. That was the last time I saw them…

****

3 weeks later

One of our parents friend the one that went with them come home with out Yuki or our parents. I thought that they where behind him but I wrong my father friend know about the day and night vampire and he had gone with them so he could see how they train their kids to "hunt" leave E vampires

"where mom and dad. And Lily ?" I asked him. Lily is Yuki's real name but she don't know that it was best she don't know her real name at lest for right now, the man looked at me he looked so sad.

"Kyo we need to talk. You see as your parents where teach Lily how to hunt and a night vampire come and killed them.. Then he did something to me to make me pass out when I woke up he was lying die on the ground and your sister was gone. I don't know if she killed him with her hidden powers or if something killed him and took her. Am so sorry." he said as he gave me a hugged that day I was alone and I know somewhere my sister was alone as will and hoped that she would be ok.

End of flashback

The moment I saw her in school I know it was her she looked so much like mom but, she has dads eyes. The day I saw that man rape her I waned to kill him so bad but, the others won't let me. I still remember those week and telling her everything.

****

Flashback

They took yuki to their place she was still crying. Ana and kim made her tea as I took her to her room the others had her thing and trying to put everything our.

"don't worry Yuki no one will hurt you here." I told her as she looked at me.

"why are you guys being so kind to me when you don't know me?" she asked me the others smelled at her and I laid her on her new bed.

"I'll tell you some other time but for now lets just say that am going to be your garden angle all right." Yuki nodded and fell to a deep sleep.

****

Weeks after that

At first she would stay in her room all day and won't come out. And when she found out that she was going ot have a baby she don't want to get relied of it she wanted to keep it. Even thought it would reminder of what happen.

But when he found out he thrower her down the stairs. That was the last stroe for me and bit him as Ana called the police and the hospiter . She lost the baby and he went to the slammer for attended murder and rape and he was going to stay there for a long time.

When she come home she wouldn't come out but then Kim, Ana, and Alyssa got fled up and talked some sense to her. After that she was all better. Everyone did their part to get her to fit in better and in no time she become out leader. She was so headstrong she won't stand down when she thought something was wrong and she become a great fight like our father. when the day come for her to get her vampire powers stared to come out was the same day she saw me bit a leave E vampire. When she saw me her eyes where wide and much more redder I could see fear in them. When I tried to get close to her with the leave E in my arms she just stood there.

"you need the blood too.. Drink don't worry your be find." I told her as her fangs apired and she drank the blood slowly her eyes when back to the brownish color that always where. She then looked up at me and passed out. I carried her home and put her on her bed as the girls put different clothe on her since the ones she was wearing were coved in blood. Once she was up I went inside and showed her a picture of our family. Then I told her everything, she took her a while to get use to the idea but she was then ok and we got to know each other and she told me about her friend Zero. She wish she could go back in time and help him like we where help so many others. She did her best to do what she had to do.

End of flashback

I stood up and got some covers for them. As I coved them I cant help but look at Yuki she acts so stronger and leaver head but when it come down to it she still that same girl she when I first saw her in math class. I just wish there will be some one out there that can help her thought what she have been. I know she may act like she over it but she not, not really.


	11. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	12. Aido knows

****

_hi there everyone so sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and i hope you all like it plaese tell me what you think but reviwing!!_

_i do now own vampier knight_

Kaname Pov

Why cant we find them!! They are always a step ahead of us. And we still don't know who they could be. They are always leave before we can take a look. I sat down in my desk and looked at the papers they turn so may leave E vampires to human I wouldn't mind but they are going into our territory and on top of all the paper work I have to worry about Yuki. I still don't know what could have happen to make her like this such New York is kind of a hard place to live at times but not to change someone so much. Yoir seems to be going on their side since she don't want to tell us anything about them. Yuki spends so little time here and when she is here she with Yoir or in her room. I cant even get close to her with out one of her little friend near by. She never along she always with someone!! She ALWAYS WITH THEM!! It don't help that she goes to a different school and she won't stop working at that club! Dam why don't she listen to me? what could have happen? Dame it! There has to be something am missing.

"Kaname-sama you have a letter." Ichijo said as he came in. He handed me the letter it was from the vampire censer.

"Ichijo I want you and Aido to go to outside of the city limits there is a leaver E vampire coming here."

"Ok I go get Aido."

And with that he left as I do more work.

****

Aido pov.

It been a while but I don't think I can go agset Yuki and her friend they are just so cool and fun to hang out with, Yuki is so funny sometimes too. Her and the others are the close think I have of a family right now I don't like the family I have but with them I can tell them things no other knows. And they seem to understand. What it is to have a messed up family. Kaname-same is pretty mad that I wont tell me much about their plans or what they do but I can. Yuki is just so cool.

"Aido we have to go get red of a leave E. come on lets go." Ichijo said as we both head out.

****

With Yuki Yuki pov

"Come on guys we have to get there before the night class do." I said as I ran heard of everyone we had to get to the out skurts of town to find a lever E vampire. I can't believe we slept in if we don't then we could have gotten the message sooner and would have time to change but we only had time to put our wigs on!! And am running in high heels!! don't asked why am too mad to asker. Once we got there I saw Ichijo and Aido fighting it. This one was stronger than the other leaver e.

"K and AN come with me and stop the vampire from hurting the leaver E!! the other turn the leaver E back now!!" I yelled and they did as I told them Ana and Kim went for Ichijo and I went for Aido.

As Aido and I fought Aido kicked my stomach which made me back away from him. I looked at him man he can kick. I ran at him and was able to hold him tight

"Now now Aido-san don't your mother teach you not to hit a girl?" I wisped in his ear. He looked at me and I looked at him and Ana they had Ichijo held tight I looked at him he was looking at me.

"if you don't have the sunglass or blue hair I would think you where Yuki."

"will you never know I could be her I may not Aido-san" I said then he looked at me again

"who do you know my name?" he asked

"I just know thinks. Its my job."

"I swear you remind me of Yuki," at that he was a small cut on my cheek it was bleeding a little he count help but lick it. He then looked shooed at me. I know he know.

"You are you.." he wisped so only I could hear him.

"We will talk about this later Aido if you tell anyone about this I swear I will hunt you don't and kill you slowly!" I hissed at him and he nodded I know he won't tell anyone until I talked to him. The other had turn the leave E to human and I let him go.

"Who are you?" Ichijo asked

"that is for us to know and you never know." Alyssa said

"even thought you are cute" Kim added

"come-on lets go.' I said and we left.

**__**

With Yuki and friends Yuki pov

We got home and told them about Aido he fighter he would come over later tonight so we got some food really and our story striate so we could convenes him not to tell anyone about this.

I did some last minute homework and Yoir made some cookies with the girls while the guys where out back training.

****

With Aido His pov

I cant believe yuki is one of **_them!! _I could have never thought!! Such she change since she was in new York but that normal for all humans I mean they always change every day every minute but not this much. I mean I know yuki for a while but why don't kaname know or the headmaster and if she could turn leave E vampire why don't she help Zero? No I need to know what going on and why this is happening for now I cant tell kaname if he know he would want the whole story and I don't know it will not yet anyways. **

Yes I'll wait until yuki tells me what she has to tell me.

"so let me get this strate **_they _bet you held you back while the others turn the leave E back to human!!?" Kaname yelled at us**

"yes kaname-sama but you had to see them they where so stronger! The leather herself could hold Aido with out much thought. They are amazing!" Ichijo said looking at kaname "she reminded me of Nuriko in Fushigi Yuugi my favorite Mange\Anima!" Ichijo said showing kaname the book.

"find you may go now."

"Thank you kaname-sama" we said as left I head out of the door before anyone asked me where I was going …….


	13. help me for the last time plaese!

****

Helllpppppp mmmmmeee!! Please my mom wont leave me alone to write another chapter!!! Case she wants me to look for a movie and she gives me too little info to work with so if you can help me find this movie I will update every 2 weeks !!

The movie is about some people going into a house where they stay the night and in this hose there are a lot of passage ways. One of the rooms is a mirror like ball room and it turns around on its own in the hose they find out that the people who use to live there killed the kids and the put them in the chimney the sprits of the kids come back go under the covers as a game of some sort they are not evil thought and that all I have to go on so if any of you know of any movie like that just tell me the title and I will update when I find the right one if not my mom will not leave me alone!!!! And wont let me write!!!

love ya all plaese help me am going crazy here!! (not that am wasnt before but ya you get it)


End file.
